How Could You, Neku?
by Armeria
Summary: Joshua and Neku. In this empty nursery, little Joshua waits for Neku to take him home.
1. Prologue

**How Could You, Neku?**

Post-game. Joshua and Neku. In this empty nursery, little Joshua waits for Neku to take him home.

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends with You.

**Prologue:**

At Wildkat, Joshua visits to sneak a few sips of coffee. He sees a mug, his light blue mug, waiting there and already brewed for him. When he tastes it, instead of sips, he drinks it entirely.

"Mm. I'm in paradise," he says.

Deep in his mind, he knows Sanae never once brewed his coffee this right.

As Joshua enters the backroom, he sees a puzzle featuring CAT's artwork tacked to the wall. Apparently, Neku finished it during his last visit. Joshua approaches and immediately spots a hole in the puzzle, the almost completed masterpiece.

Joshua smirks. "See? I told you so. You'd never finish."

He withdraws the last piece from his pocket. Joshua thumbs it before setting the piece into its hole, finishing the masterpiece.

xxx

Three years passed since the Game. During the first year, Joshua watched over Neku as he supervised his city, while Neku never saw him; however, he always managed to turn his eyes towards Joshua briefly. Sometimes, Neku's eyes stared directly into his. Other times, he even uttered Joshua's name.

"Do you think you can hide?" Neku once asked him. "I feel you. I know you're here."

"I'm not hiding," Joshua replied truthfully, fully aware that Neku could not hear him.

Due to petty laws that governed the UG, RG, and the Plane, Neku was never supposed to see or meet Joshua again. The laws even kept Neku from receiving any of Joshua's replies.

In the second year, one winter night changed that.

Joshua found Neku sitting with arms around his knees against the CAT mural at Udagawa. He was alone and shaking.

"...I've never seen Neku like this since the day I returned him to the RG," Joshua said.

To Joshua's surprise, Neku actually heard him.

"Shut up! I hate you!"

Neku's fist hit thin air. Joshua never felt the fist connect his cheek, but the burning anger in Neku's sorrowful eyes told him everything.

"I don't mind. I'll stay," Joshua replied calmly. "I'll stay, until someone comes for you."

Neku buried his face in his hands. He never dealt with farewells well, especially if they appeared quite permanent.

Joshua sat beside him against the wall. He sipped his cola once more before setting it down on the concrete.

"...What is that?"

Raising an eyebrow, Neku picked up the cola and frowned, seeing it half empty.

"...I thought you hate this stuff."

Joshua smirked. "You remember?"

While Neku offered a small smile, Joshua offered Neku a promise no mere human can ever give. He patted Neku's head, even though Neku could not feel his touch. At least for now, Neku saw it.

"...If you stay in Shibuya, I'll always be around. To listen."

Like how a Composer never leaves his city, a guardian never leaves his charge.

Neku nodded hard, unable to speak. He put the straw to his mouth and finished the cola for him.

Joshua amplified his Music, enough that he knew Neku felt and heard it. This was the best he could do for Neku to feel his warmth without having the Higher Ups after his hide again.

xxx

Ever since then-- like passing notes during class, Joshua and Neku adopted less discreet methods to communicate without the Plane taking notice.

Back at WildKat, Joshua frowns at an old metal sign from a bus or subway train propped on a table with several chairs around it.

"Please reserve these seats for senior citizens."

Glaring at the sign, he turns away and decides to let Sanae have the honor of seeing it. He is so _never_ going to tell Neku his age.

xxx

The following day, Neku shakes his head, seeing his neat pile of homework turned into a little origami exhibition of boats, cranes, and paper planes.

"Little weirdo does it again."

At least this time, Joshua did not ink bazooka or doodle on every bare corner available on each and every page.

His nerve twitches. Neku crosses his arms and stares, just stares at Joshua's colored drawing that features an old pair of Gatito headphones plugged into a huge and glowing feather. The feather has splotches of red coated on its edges.

"You do realize that looks disturbing, right?"

Before he removes the Shio Ramen from the fridge, Neku's hand brushes against the drawing. A message flashes in Neku's mind, and he drops the bowl of ramen. It shatters on the floor. Its contents spill. For the first time, Joshua failed to steal a bite of his favorite ramen.

The drawing speaks. "This is my last masterpiece."

In a state of shock, Neku's mind races to comprehend the meaning. At first, he laughs hollowly. His heart aches. His body shakes.

"He must be joking. He must be..."

Balling his hands into tight fists, he finds himself running.

xxx

"...Neku?"

Neku sees and pulls up Joshua, lying curled up on the concrete before the CAT mural. He holds Joshua tightly.

"Why?" Neku exclaims, biting back his anger. "Why?"

Neku hears Joshua struggle to speak. Something about Higher Ups making a serious mistake. Put their Timer on the wrong Soul and Sanae always being late.

"Why you... why? You promised you won't leave, idiot. You promised me..."

"It's only...a short...very short leave...of absence," Joshua reassures.

"Jerk! You promised me...You promised you won't leave..." His voice breaks.

He thinks desperately that if he holds onto Joshua that maybe the Higher Ups will not take Joshua from him.

Joshua strokes Neku's arm.

"...I'll return," Joshua explains, "Very...very soon... Until then, support... Shibuya... for me?"

"...Very soon?" he asks hopefully.

"Very soon."

Neku grimaces. Moments later, Neku senses Joshua's powers turn into his. For the first time in awhile, he feels Joshua's sweaty skin and his cold breath. Even without his powers, Joshua possesses the brightest Soul in the city.

xxx

"...Why is it dark?" Joshua asks.

For the first time, it is Joshua who cannot see him.

"...I...I turned off the lights," Neku replies, holding back the quiver in his voice.

Joshua chuckles. His hand reaches out, at first missing Neku completely. After searching and searching, Joshua touches Neku's ear, his cheek, and mouth. He finally finds Neku's nose and taps it.

"...Promise me...promise...you'll pick me up...from the Plane."

"I will," Neku replies vehemently. "I will. But you've to come back."

In Neku's arms, he smiles like a blushing schoolgirl. Looking satisfied, he closes his eyes and moves closer to Neku.

"My Soul...will be the first...you'll handle. The first," Joshua muses and then teases. "...I'm your first. Hee hee..."

He pokes Neku's forehead one last time, before his hand descends.

xxx

With his new powers, once Joshua's powers, Neku easily senses Mr. Hanekoma, arriving. Mr. H sees Neku cradling a little ball of white, very pure light.

"Phones, let go of his Soul. He needs to ascend."

"But Mr. H...!"

"Let go of him!"

Mr. H tries collecting Joshua's Soul from him, but Neku refuses. His newfound Composer powers protect him and the little ball of white from Mr. H.

"Let me hold him."

"Neku. If you don't let go soon, he might..."

"Please! A little longer." Neku's voice cracks. "Just a little..."

In a soft voice, Neku promises with care to the little ball of white, very pure light that tickles his hand.

"I'll be waiting."

He breathes in deeply and opens his hand...

He lets Joshua ascend.

xxx

Thanks for reading! Now did anyone guess that I'm writing a Composer!Neku and Angel!Joshua fanfic? : )


	2. I Say Hello & You Say Goodbye

Thank you for everyone's support and patience! I decided to release both parts as one, since I missed updating the previous month. Have a good read!

**How Could You, Neku?**

Post-game. Joshua and Neku. In this empty nursery, little Joshua waits for Neku to take him home.

Disclaimer: I do not own The World Ends with You.

**Act One: I Say Hello**

Up in the Plane, there is a nursery. The room itself appears vast with walls, floor, and ceiling painted in white. On one side, a large, glass wall reveals the vast clouds around and the world below them.

In this nursery, a handful of children, looking no older than the age of six, gather in anticipation. Each with past lives, past secrets. Each going through their rite of passage. Waiting to transform into an Angel completely.

Except for one special case.

In a corner far from the rest, a light-haired child with pale skin and purple eyes sits at a white table. His tiny wings are a mix of both blood and mature white feathers. Dressed in playclothes resembling that of a little golfer, he diligently draws with a jumbo green crayon. His hand shakes from all the drawings he did already.

The plastic bracelet on his wrist clangs against the table noisily.

"How annoying."

It resembles a hard, semi-transparent strip with a cold, metal clasp. This cheap device is what binds his being to the Plane and prevents him from descending. Since day one in the Plane, the numbers on this device burns brightly in red ink.

9674491-54798.

He hates that number. He wishes he can destroy it. But no matter what he does to it, that number will never go away.

And he is the only child wearing it.

Like some sort of detainee.

When he entered the nursery the first day, the Angel in charge forced him to introduce himself and mingle with the other little half-Angels "like" him.

"My name is Yoshiya Kiryu," he said.

"Garbage." A kid with a black cap too big for his size sneers at him. He is about a head taller than Joshua. "Your name's too complex, radian. It's settled. We'll call you 9674491 then."

The Angel in charge translates this into some sort of acceptance speech and leaves Joshua in that nursery.

Ever since then, even annoying megaphones call him by that abhorring number. Joshua believes the culprit is that kid, who now demands everyone to call him 746 every day.

9674491-54798.

"Give up, hectopascal. It'll never go away."

He hates that name. Even though irritating, Joshua cares little that others refer him that way and make fun of it.

But so long that number exists, he can never return home again. It means that Joshua is waiting and still waiting for that one special person to pick him up from the Plane.

Six months already passed and still no sign of his guardian.

xxx

Actually, two people came to see him within the six month duration; however, neither Joshua identified as the important person that swore to pick him up. He identified them as shady figures and thus never went with them.

"What's with that bullfrog face?" the first one greeted him.

He appeared tall with dark shades and an overpowering smell of dark coffee. Joshua regarded him with suspicion. He never had a high opinion regarding the Higher Ups, and this one was no exception. He recalled nothing familiar about him.

"So, how has it been, Boss?"

"Very good, actually," Joshua replied coldly.

Each of their conversations ended rather tersely.

"So... ready to leave?"

"...No, I'm waiting," Joshua said.

He asked Joshua to clarify, but Joshua spoke no more. The Angel appeared confused. Perhaps he found the wrong half-Angel that needed a ride.

At the end, the Angel suggested, "...Maybe you aren't ready to go back to the real world just yet."

That first visitor left him with colored pencils and a sketchpad. He told Joshua that he can communicate with them, while Joshua finished what he needed to do in the Plane.

Joshua never figured out who "them" was but knew his important person was definitely one of them.

When that shady Angel left, the Angel in charge thought colored pencils were too sharp and hazardous for kids and confiscated them; instead, she gave him five, unwieldy crayons, each the size of two fists.

"They aren't even the prime colors" as 746 so loudly declared.

Within a few days, Joshua found his crayons one by one divided and conquered. The kids left him with #DFFF00 unscathed. Chartreuse.

"It's pea-green," he told them.

That known fact certainly increased the crayon's durability.

xxx

The second visitor treated Joshua with an unusual amount of reverence. He also wore shades and came from the Plane. This visitor told him about the woes and joy of a certain bustling city. Joshua did not mind hearing the tales of two Shibuyas. UG and RG. He always had a knack for history.

At the end, this visitor asked him, "Did you like your stay?"

"...It's fine."

"Shall we leave now? Composer... is waiting."

Joshua watched those lips move to say a name, but he couldn't hear it. He asked the visitor to say the name again, but the same thing happened.

"Something troubles you, Sir?"

It occurred to Joshua that he had no recollection of the important person's appearance, or even his name. At first, Joshua wanted to ask this visitor about that person but decided against it. This visitor was an Angel, not a Fallen like the last. Most likely, this one wanted to trick him into staying in the Plane.

"I won't go with you," Joshua replied finally.

He decided he will wait patiently, until that important person arrives. Until then, Joshua will draw and remember what he can about that person.

The nursery had no visitors, until Joshua stayed there for a total of six months and a week.

xxx

Six months and a week. It takes that long, before another stranger shows up at the nursery. This time, the visitor has no suspicious scent of an Angel. He looks nothing like an adult, but more like a big kid with spiky hair that popped out of a comic book strip. Every little child smothers him and begs for his attention. Even 746 wants to play with him.

But the stranger does not go to them; instead, Joshua finds the nosy stranger overshadowing his drawing.

"There you are, squirt," the stranger's deep voice greets him.

"...I've a name," Joshua says.

"That yoctogram is 9674491," 746 introduces.

The stranger looks amused but keeps his attention on Joshua. A wry grin forms as he carefully strokes one of Joshua's wings, mostly mature with a few blood feathers left.

He whispers, "...But Mother and Father call you Joshua, right?"

For no apparent reason, Joshua feels calm in this stranger's presence, even though the stranger touched him without asking. Maybe, he can ask this stranger about his important person.

746 points at the crayon. "9674491 no factor with me."

The stranger raises an eyebrow. He then snorts. "You can have that... digit. He won't be here much longer anyway."

Joshua watches as his crayon, his only source of sanity is taken away from him and put into his rival's hands.

Joshua holds out his hand. "Give that back."

"Oh com' on, Josh." The stranger chuckles. "What can you do with that pea-green color anyway? Just give it to him already. Can't do much with it."

He ignores the stranger. "Give me that!"

"Well, Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally. I believe this is mine now."

As 746 runs his fingers along that crayon's spine, Joshua just knows what 746 intends to do before his eyes. Joshua will not let him destroy his only tool to communicate with his important person. His only tool to assure that important person's arrival to save him.

Joshua does not wait to hear "CRUNCH! I'll add this to the heap!" He lunges, trying to snag it from 746. He ends up falling flat on his face.

"Too slow, radian," 746 says gleefully.

"Joshua!"

"Augh!"

Joshua rushes at 746 again. The crayon flies and skips safely out of reach. As they topple to the floor, 746 headlocks him and yanks his blood feathers painfully.

"Wimpy monomial like you does little to my equation," 746 declares triumphantly.

"Knock it off!"

Just as the stranger intervenes, prying those two apart, Joshua steals that toy megaphone from 746's possession.

"Hands off, radian."

Joshua takes no heed and hurls it. The toy megaphone lands with a satisfying crunch. Its pieces fall apart like fireworks on the ground. Fireworks of Joshua's triumph.

"...You're out of your vector, radian! Prepare to be iterated!" 746 cries.

"That's enough!" The stranger stands, obstructing Joshua from 746's reach.

Joshua glares and taunts. "Go ahead and blow your lid. Your hat is from those old clearance racks at Mus Rattus anyway."

"You flippin' digit!"

"Joshua, that's enough."

Joshua ignores the stranger. "You're always off flirting with that Angel tramp. Your goal in life is to show her your disgusting heap, sit on her lap, and have her croon to you as you sleep."

"Zetta son of digits!"

"Yoshiya Kiryu! You stop that right now!"

Joshua's eyes widen. This one time, he both physically and verbally stands up for himself after over six months of living with 746. This one time, Joshua decides to stand up and make his special person proud of him. This _one time_ and that stranger actually _rebukes_ him for it.

His voice turns cold. Joshua says, "You're not much better than bucket-head. You think you can walk in here and act like you're the big guy. Quit acting like you know me. You know nothing, string bean."

A moment of silence passes, before 746 concludes, "He really blew his digits."

Seeing the Angel in charge nearby, 746 eagerly leaves to tattle on him.

The stranger furrows his brows. He warns, "Don't call me that, prick."

Joshua knows and does not care that he is scratching that ego the wrong way. For the last six months, everyone has scarred his. "I don't know you, _string_ _bean_."

"You think you can get away with everything just because you're leaving?"

Before every peering eyes, the stranger with ease picks up Joshua.

"Let go of me!" Joshua demands. His face flushes with humiliation.

"As if."

He tries kicking but fails to deliver much impact. He does not scream, because he knows that nobody in that room will save him. They will laugh at him if anything.

"Let go of me!" he growls.

"Quit causing a scene. You're coming home with me whether you like it or not."

The words unnerve him. He dislikes the authority and spits. The stranger's blue eyes widen then narrow as Joshua gives him an equally cold stare, void of any apologies.

"You. Disgusting. Brat!"

At first, the stranger appears enraged, ready to hurl Joshua across the entire room. Joshua hopes the stranger will do just that and leave; instead, the stranger holds him down and does the unthinkable.

He _spanks_ him.

For the longest time, Joshua falls silent.

Then, he says, "...you hit me."

When that realization finally dawned on him, tears form in Joshua's eyes, but he refuses to shed them before the several pairs of eyes. He acts brave, even as he wishes that important person of his will show up already.

The stranger offers no sympathy. "You deserved it."

"...I'll never go with you."

The stranger's angry eyes soften when these words escape Joshua's mouth. Only then, he releases his hold on Joshua, who lands painfully on the seat of his pants.

"...What?" the stranger asks.

"You heard me."

At first, the stranger pauses. He lowers his head. "...Joshua, you take that back."

Joshua shakes his head defiantly.

"Take that back!"

"No!"

"Stubborn snot! You think you're all high and mighty, but _no one_ will ever come for you at this rate! Don't you understand me?"

"Who asked you to come here anyway?" Joshua exclaims, "I don't care if I wait another thousand years in this place! I hate you, and I'll never go home with you, you big bully!"

The stranger staggers. The room falls silent. At the end, he leaves through the door that Joshua cannot and returns to his city. As the door bolts shut, Joshua silently wonders if that important person even remembers him.

xxx

**Act Two: You Say Goodbye**

At WildKat, Mr. Hanekoma raises his head in anticipation at the sound of the glass door swinging open. He frowns when he sees Neku, returning empty-handed. He sheds off his black trench coat and holds it.

"Where's Boss?" Mr. H asks.

"Tell me. Is Joshua ever... happy?"

"Phones, what happened?"

"...He looked happy."

Before Joshua actually saw him during Neku's second visit. Then just about everything turned into a landslide, a Plane chaos really.

"The Plane has that kind of effect after awhile. But Phones..."

Neku looks away dejectedly. "He won't leave."

"If Boss told you to bring him back, then you bring him. Drag him at the hide if you have to!" Mr. H says.

"He doesn't recognize me either, Mr. H."

Joshua does not even remember his name... does not even trust him enough to leave the Plane.

"...I should've listened. I should've let him go when you told me."

"...Don't be so harsh on yourself." Mr. H dismisses, "That was your first time..."

"And I shouldn't have promised him something so stupid the first place!" Neku says bitterly.

Mr. H cards a hand through his dark hair and shakes his head.

Neku sees a recent manila envelope, waiting on his stash of haphazardly organized paperwork left on the counter. He almost opens it up, until he sees who sent it.

"Josh," it reads in that pea-green color.

Neku glowers. "Quit spamming me. Like I care anymore... Like I care."

Even as a part of his heart pounds rapidly, his anger overwhelms him, and he tosses that envelope into the bin. Just leave that god-forbidden imp in the Plane. Just wait patiently, until a report card comes along stating how Joshua with a 200+ IQ is flunking Angel preschool due to social incompetence.

xxx

It takes another full week, before Neku finds that envelope again and sees its contents. Within the next hour, he forces Mr. H to run the Game and prepares for his second trip to the Plane.

Before Neku leaves, Mr. Hanekoma warns him, "This would be the last time. Joshua has long overstayed his welcome in that nursery. If he refuses to leave with you, he'll go through his rite of passage and ascend completely."

When Neku bursts into the nursery, he believes the children will stampede him as they did the last time. Much to his surprise, he sees no one but the white table full of drawings in this nursery. Even the Angel in charge appears nowhere in sight.

"Joshua?" he calls out.

He finds the chartreuse crayon in little, brittle pieces. Not far off, Joshua stands, his eyes gazing through the glass window and at the white clouds that roll by. His tiny wings now have tufts of true flight feathers.

"Why are you here?" Joshua asks coldly.

"Why can't I be?"

Little Joshua seems to hide something. Neku sees it. Underneath, his pale wrist bears little, rough marks, evidence of his attempts to remove that bracelet.

9674491-54798.

It reminds Neku of the Game's time bomb once put on his hand.

"Com' on, Joshua. Eat something."

He reveals a carton filled with Shio Ramen and offers it.

Joshua shakes his head.

Neku brandishes the big bowl of ramen under Joshua's nose. Though Joshua remains expressionless, Neku knows that the smell hypnotizes him.

"Is this a bribe?" Joshua smirks.

"Maybe. Does it look like I'm fattening you up for a banquet?"

"...You know about that?"

Neku forces a smile. "Hm? Your graduation? Of course. You...you should be proud."

As Joshua pokes the ramen carton left in his hand, his smile starts to waver.

Neku waits before finally asking, "...You homesick?"

Joshua stares hard at the ramen.

"Aren't you happy that you'll have a brand new home now?" Neku bites his lips nervously. He looks around them in the empty, cold nursery and then at Joshua, who refuses to make eye contact with him.

Joshua finally shakes his head.

Neku puts a hand on Joshua's head. "Then why don't you come home with me?"

He smirks. "I said I won't go home with you. I hate you. So why would I?"

"So you'll ascend just because you hate me?" Neku states harshly.

"You're just like the rest of them. You think I'm lying about the one who will come for me."

"Several people came for you, Joshua! How many more do you need begging at your feet?"

"Quit tricking me! Two _Angels_ came for me, and I know that neither was him!"

Neku feels his own heart drop ten stories.

So out of all the details Joshua remembers, he recalls their promise with incredible precision. Not just anyone will bring Joshua home specifically. Neku swallows the lump in his dry throat. Apparently Mr. Hanekoma and Kitaniji's separate visits fueled Joshua's resilience to remain in the Plane, until that specific person came.

"Do you know his name?" Neku asks.

Joshua looks confused, distressed as Neku silently pleads for Joshua to recognize him. Or just know his name. First name, last name, any humiliating nickname will suffice. Will grant Neku the Plane's permission to take Joshua home with him.

Or simply Joshua's consent but Neku long ago ditched that option.

"Well then. I know about that person too," Neku tells him.

"You do?"

Joshua's eyes shine with curiosity. At that moment, Neku wants to tell him directly and senses an unpleasant divine intervention just waiting to rip Joshua from his grip if he does.

"Joshua, that person is..." Neku sucks in a trembling breath. He resists. "...That person is a complete jerk. A drown rat. Mr. Orangey Locks. A bruise if you will."

"...Why?" Joshua bites his lower lip. "...Did he forget me?"

Neku shakes his head furiously.

"No, he didn't, Josh. He didn't."

He breathes in.

"...Everyday while you were away, he has taken care of things for you. He waits for the day that he can bring you home. Every single day, he asks, 'When will Joshua be back? When will he return? Shibuya misses him. And I miss him too.'"

"Then why? What's taking him so long?"

Neku's heart aches. His head hurts so much, but he forces those painful words out in a whisper.

"He's a coward. That's why."

"Coward?" Joshua repeats, not quite able to pronounce the d.

"He's too afraid you don't want to go home with him," Neku explains. "You see..."

Neku waves his hand. Before them, the clouds shift and reveal the city of Shibuya. He then gestures towards two elder Angels, one running a cafe and the other watching over the RG at Scramble Crossing.

"Before your ride came, he sent two others before him. One was Sanae. He used to be your confidante and employee. Then, your ride sent Megumi, who once shared the same dreams as you did. When the two came here and realized you wouldn't return home, they were sad. So was that person. They thought, 'Maybe Joshua likes that place.' Eventually, the one you wait for thought the same, because he liked it here when he came."

"...He... came?" Joshua's voice cracks.

Joshua hesitantly clutches his sleeves. Neku does not reciprocate, afraid he will scare Joshua away.

"Yeah. The first time, you were playing with the other children. You didn't see him. You should've seen the joy that overwhelmed him when he saw that you were happy. But when he asked himself, 'Will I ever make Josh this happy?' At the end, he thought he couldn't. He thought he didn't deserve you. And he left you without properly asking."

And his second visit... Neku figures he better not mention that.

By this time, poor little Joshua, looks devastated. He tightens his grip on Neku's arm.

"Josh, he wants you to be happy. You already did so much for the city. He doesn't want you to stay there because of it or some silly promise you two made."

"No! I want to leave!" Joshua hiccups. "Why is he leaving me?"

"Maybe because you're a stubborn, rotten egg that needs a good beating?"

Joshua glares at him.

"Just a suggestion." Neku hints. "...Didn't you say you hate him?"

"I never said that to him," Joshua denies.

For a long moment, Neku eyes at all of Joshua's drawings on the white table. Just like all those delivered in that manila envelope, the drawings capture the memories that Joshua has of them. He never drew faces but drew objects that represent certain events. Like the time he watched Neku touch the CAT mural. The time when Joshua held the last puzzle piece to finish CAT's masterpiece.

Even the time when Neku held onto Joshua's Soul just a little longer like a firefly. The same, exact time Neku actually scrambled some of Joshua's memories just because Neku refused to let him go instantly.

Joshua _wasn't_ happy, because he was in the Plane. Joshua _was_ happy, because he thought Neku would come for him. All these drawings told him that.

And Neku came back only to hear the sounds of bells chiming and trumpets playing from afar. With Joshua's graduation ceremony almost ready to begin, Joshua still cannot recognize him or even remember his name.

"Close your eyes, Josh."

"Whatever for?"

"Just do it."

As Joshua does, Neku gives him one final pat on the head. Neku's warm power encircles Joshua's form. When Neku lifts his hand, Joshua opens his eyes and looks astonished. To Neku, Joshua looks perfectly adorable in his white graduation suit with cuffs and gold buttons and fully decorated like a little cadet.

"Surprise."

Neku smiles faintly. He pockets his hands and stands. His back faces Joshua.

"...You leaving?" The voice sounds heartbroken.

"Yes. I have to." Neku musters a smile. "I've a city to run. I can't disappoint my friend."

He offers his hand, but Joshua makes no effort to take it. Father Plane's alluring call overpowers Mother Shibuya's familiar call for Joshua. Overpowers Neku's call for him.

Neku's open hand closes to a fist. He swerves around and kneels. He embraces Joshua tightly, even as Joshua looks ready to murder him for everything. But whether out of shock or sympathy, Joshua lets Neku hold him.

"I believe... you'll make a fine Angel. You're... you're a really good kid," Neku whispers.

He poorly conceals the tremble in his voice.

"It was nice meeting you, Yoshiya... and happy...heh. Happy graduation."

Neku grimaces, apologizing millions of times in the back of his mind. His hand descends to his side. He goes to his feet, stands upright, and starts leaving. Neku is walking what feels like an eternity.

Inside, his Soul is already crumbling--and Shibuya along with it. Tears sting his eyes. He refuses to let little Joshua see this.

"...ku?"

He feels and tastes the cold air. He thinks everything is just a bad dream. He needs only two more footsteps, before he exits that nursery of the Higher Plane. He needs only a minute to teleport back to the UG of his city. The door is burning bright, tempting him to leave. His foot reaches the flickering threshold.

"Neku! Don't you dare leave me!"

The scream paralyzes Neku's Soul. Before little Joshua can catch up to him, something like a strong breeze reaches Neku first, holding onto him tight like an anchor and refusing to let Neku leave.

"Don't leave me here." Joshua is crying. "Neku! Don't leave!"

Neku bows his head. He puts an arm over his eyes, overflowing with tears as little Joshua runs to him.

With arms stretch out, little Joshua is running towards him. A tiny cloud forms as he trips and clumsily falls before Neku's feet. His little, shaky arms cling to Neku's leg.

"Don't leave. I won't hate you.... I want to go home... with you."

Neku grimaces. He kneels down and pulls the little Joshua close to him.

"I didn't mean to put you through this," Neku reassures, "I didn't mean to leave. But don't worry. We're going home now, Josh. We're going."

Joshua whines, "You hit me."

"Now that you deserved! You were impossible. You were a monster!"

"You ruined my drawings! Do you have any idea how hard it is to draw with an ugly thing that size?"

Just in case if a brat like Joshua swallows it.

Neku tries drying Joshua's tears. Joshua attempts to reciprocate with his little hands. But the tears continue flowing from their eyes.

"You won't leave me?"

"I won't," Neku replies.

Joshua sniffles loudly. "Ever?"

"Hmph."

More tears begin to form in those sad eyes. Joshua nudges him. He tugs Neku's shirt a few times-- practically begging for attention.

Neku rolls his eyes. Wiping the last of his tears, Neku groans inwardly and hits Joshua on the nose with a finger.

"You good for nothing brat. Of course, I'll...try."

Until Joshua no longer needs him. Until Joshua can support Shibuya on his own again. Until...

After swallowing hard, very hard, Neku refrains from promising anything after seeing those puppy eyes of impending doom. After all, he does need some way to keep the brat in line.

Rubbing his eyes, Joshua offers a forced smile even as tears continue flowing.

"Good grief."

Sighing loudly, Neku scratches his head. His heart sinks from guilt. But then, Neku beams.

"Before we go, let me do something. Just this once, all right?"

"Why?"

Neku hears the suspicion in Joshua's pouty voice and laughs.

"Because I owe you one, silly. Com' here."

Joshua's cries turn into hysterics. He tries squirming away.

Neku rises to his feet. Like a father reuniting with his child, he lifts up Joshua and gently starts swinging him around and around. Neku is laughing.

Joshua stares, trying to muster an unsuccessful glare; instead, a flustered smile forms on that crybaby god's face. Neku hears another laughter join his. To Neku, Joshua's inexplicable sounds are more beautiful than any Music that the Plane can play.

As they descend into Shibuya, Neku continues his stroll and veils a Reaper Wing around Joshua protectively. He lets Joshua touch it. He hears the childish squeals of delight transform into a more familiar and amused chuckle. Neku feels the small, warm body revert back to the UG form of a lanky teenager. A crisp scent, smelling like sweat and a bit of ramen, replaces the once hospital-like air around them. Joshua's messily buttoned collar shirt, tight jeans, and big-foot sneakers replace the little graduation clothes he was wearing. The ID bracelet disappears from his wrist.

"Hey, we're home," Neku tells him.

On the roof of WildKat in the UG, Neku no longer carries Joshua but holds him closely instead. Neku smiles, feeling Joshua's respiration and breath against him. Joshua rests his chin on Neku's shoulder and clings to his neck tightly. The white light encircling Joshua's form pulsates. Shutting his eyes, Joshua lets out a long, exhausted sigh.

"Neku, how could you?" he quips.

"...Because you're my first."

He notices Joshua's breath still if only a short moment.

And Neku chuckles. "Welcome back."

**-END-**

xxx

I like this piece a lot. Please tell me what you think. A possible sequel anyone?


End file.
